


Bittersweet

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, crocketts is there, fawnshipping, haga is greedy, pegasus is a bit of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: Haga finds Pegasus' hidden stash of sweets. This can only end so well.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much picked an OTP prompt at random and write this!
> 
> This is my first time ever writing anything for this ship, even though I've liked it for, I dunno, years now. But I guess it's time to finally bite that bullet XD
> 
> So yeah, if it doesn't look the best, you can blame my lack of experience in writing for this ship! Happy reading though!

It was like some sort of dream come true, when Haga happened upon this one room he still haven’t explored in Pegasus’ mansion, that was filled to the brim with sugary treats. From bubblegum to licorice, from lollipops to chocolate bars, it was all there on display, neatly organized on pristine white shelves.

Haga looked around in dumbfound silence, looking at the candies all around. Some had very familiar names, while others he never saw before. Were they from overseas? He supposed they were, with how Pegasus was always out abroad on business trips.

For a moment, Haga was pretty angry. Why was Pegasus just hiding that stuff away? Pretty greedy of him, to be honest. But then a thought passed by Haga’s mind and he smiled in pure delight. Why, it was obvious that Pegasus was stashing those with the intention to eventually give them to him! With how much the older man went out of his way to pamper him, it was the only logical explanation.

Clasping his hands together excitedly, Haga closed the door behind him and looked at the treats a little closer, picking some to read their labels and putting them back on their places, trying to decide where to start with the candy. Everything looked very appealing, but he finally settled on a fancy looking chocolate bar.

He carefully unwrapped it from its golden-colored package, picked a piece and popped it into his mouth. The chocolate melted into his mouth pretty quickly, and the taste! The taste! It was absolutely delicious! Haga could even feel his cheeks flush at how nice it tasted. It was like his very soul was being gently carried away by a wave of sugary goodness. How could a piece of candy be that tasty? He couldn’t explain, but that one was.

From that chocolate bar onwards, it was all downhill. Haga simply couldn’t stop trying sweet after sweet, getting a chill every time his tastebuds got to a new one. It was like each one he tried was better than the one before! At some point he even thought that maybe magic was involved in the making of those candies, but that was a foolish thought which was quickly erased when he stuffed some jellybeans inside his mouth, all their flavors mixing together and causing him to sigh happily.

This was true bliss.

When Pegasus finally returned to his mansion, it wasn’t late at night, but it was already way past eleven, almost midnight, and, save for Crocketts who was waiting for him on the main hall, all the employees were already asleep and everything was pretty quiet. Pegasus asked him about Haga’s whereabouts, and was a little surprised when his butler replied that he hadn’t seen the boy since the end of the afternoon. He was more than used to getting home to Crocketts being absolutely exhausted because Haga would be around him a lot and demand attention when Pegasus out.

He figured Haga found some way to entertain himself – probably with a game or something to the effect – and mercifully left the poor butler alone. He also imagined Haga was already asleep at such a late time, but decided to check either way.

Much to his surprise, when he opened the door to the room where Haga usually slept in, there was no one there. The bed was neatly made still, so he clearly didn’t even lay there for a moment.

Pegasus rolled his eyes. He was sure Haga was waiting for him at his own room, with that very pouty and grumpy look on his face he had every time Pegasus _dared_ staying out for long stretches of time without warning. With a resigned sigh, he closed the door with a click and started walking to his room, when he heard something akin to a pained moan coming from… somewhere.

For a moment he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, because there was no one on the hallway with him. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

But then another equally miserable noise echoed through the hallway and he was instantly sure he wasn’t hearing things. He tried to define where those came from, walking down the corridor quietly, until he heard another sound and finally could pinpoint where it was coming from.

And even before he opened the door, he already knew what he was going to find on the other side, so he rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment as he stood there in front of it for a moment before opening it up.

He immediately looked down to the floor and, as expected, found Haga laying there, a look of utter suffering all over his face, surrounded by empty candy wrappers of all colors.

“So… What do you have to say for yourself?” Pegasus asked, looking absolutely unfazed by the boy’s situation.

If Haga wasn’t in absolute pain at the moment, he would have jumped at the sight of Pegasus, but in his present state he couldn’t do anything except for lying there completely helpless. And guilty.

“I’m sorry… I got carried away…” Haga just immediately swallowed all his pride and apologized right away. There was nothing else he could do at this point.

“You sure did…” Pegasus crouched next to him, picking up one of the many wrappers lying around. “You do know you only had to ask for the candies and I would have given them to you, right?”

“I wasn’t trying to eat them behind your back! I was gonna tell! But everything was so tasty and…” Haga had to stop talking because he felt another pang in his stomach and he let out a pathetic wail.

“Well, I hope that teaches you not to be a little glutton then.” Pegasus put down the wrapper he had on his hand before straightening himself up. “Have a good night, Haga-kun.”

“Wa-wait, Pegasus-sama! You are not going to just leave me here, are you?” Haga almost shouted, which was a mistake since that small effort only caused his stomach to hurt more.

“Hmm… I guess. You do need some time off to think about what you done.” Pegasus moved to the door, ready to exit the room.

“But… I’ve been here for a long time now… I had a lot of time to think already!” Haga couldn’t believe Pegasus was just going to leave him there to wallow in pain. It wasn’t like him to do that type of stuff. “Pleeeeease…”

Pegasus let out a sigh and shook his head, and for a moment Haga thought he changed his mind and was going to stay, but then he watched the man unceremoniously step out the room and close the door behind him.

_Ugh… How can he be so cruel…_ Haga thought to himself. Not that he didn’t deserve it, but he figured he would get at least a little empathy from Pegasus, of all people.

Haga laid there on the floor for what seemed hours, when he heard the door click open again, and for a moment he thought Pegasus told Crocketts to come get him and take him to his room. Better than being left there, he supposed.

He was a little surprised when he saw Pegasus enter the room again, a small tray on his hand as he closed the door behind him.

“Can you sit up? I brought you some antacid and a cup of tea.” Pegasus said, now kneeling down next to Haga and placing the tray next to him.

Blinking a few times, Haga moved to sit up with some difficulty, slightly staring at Pegasus in pure confusion the whole time.

Pegasus actually wanted to leave Haga there, but he felt extremely guilty about it. It wasn’t like he did what he did with ill intent. The boy was actually well behaved for the most part – at least in his presence – and it felt a little disproportionate to punish him so harshly for something as silly as indulging on candy a little too much.

He handed the small cup with the antacid medication to Haga first, and couldn’t help but smile in amusement when he wrinkled his nose at the bad taste as he drank it up. As soon as he was done, Pegasus watched him reach for the tea cup eagerly, wanting to clean his mouth with something, anything.

Haga let out a sigh of clear relief after a couple sips from the tea. He was so glad Pegasus came back to care for him.

“T-Thank you… And sorry…” Haga apologized once more, staring down at his lap.

“Hmph… You are quite a piece of work, Haga-kun.” Pegasus said with a delighted chuckle, moving a hand to ruffle Haga’s hair, before sitting more comfortably on the floor, since kneeling wasn’t cutting anymore.

“… You… weren’t really going to leave me here, right?” Haga shifted his gaze from his lap to Pegasus, an inquiring look on his face.

“Well, you did deserve it, but I’m too kind.” Pegasus let out a soft laugh, causing Haga to pout at him even more than before.

“Don’t say things like that and then laugh! I’m really hurting, OK? And I said I’m sorry!” Haga’s hands tightened around the mug and he bitterly took another sip from the tea.

“Aah… You are cute when you are all flustered like that~” Pegasus sighed, leaning to place a kiss to the side of Haga’s head.

The boy let out an annoyed grunt at the gesture, but he could feel his cheeks flush as soon as he felt that kiss. He was still very upset though. That was a very mean prank Pegasus pulled on him.

“C’mon dear, drink up your tea so we can go to bed. We both had quite the… _full_ day today.” Pegasus had to hold back a laugh at his own joke. Haga was definitely not amused as he finished his tea with the most deadpan expression he could muster.

Pegasus made a comment about how they could clean everything up the next day as he got up, offering a hand to help Haga up. The boy took his hand on his and he pulled him up with ease. Even full he was still rather light. If anything, maybe eating a lot of sugar could help him gain a little weight eventually, Pegasus figured.

He guided Haga by the hand to the bedroom, being careful not to walk too fast. Pegasus could be making fun of him, but the teen’s wellbeing was extremely important to him.

When they got to Pegasus’ room, Haga soon found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes before lying down, resting his head on the soft pillows and feeling his body sink on the mattress. That definitely beat lying on the cold, hard floor.

Soon enough, Pegasus followed him suit, lying by his side. Not too close, but enough so he could softly rub Haga’s belly to help soothe the pain even more.

Haga shuddered when he felt Pegasus’ touch, but that only lasted a second as he was soon feeling very comfortable and warm. He didn’t know if the antacid was finally kicking in, if the tea was slowly doing its job, or if the rubbing was what he needed. But no matter the reason, he wasn’t about to tell Pegasus to stop. It was nice and it made his eyelids feel heavy. He was definitely way more tired than he expected. Who knew indigestion could be this taxing?

Meanwhile, Pegasus hummed softly to himself, watching Haga drift away into slumber, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. How that boy managed to be so endearing? He would probably never figure it out.

A couple minutes passed and Pegasus realized Haga was now fully asleep. He moved his hand away from the teen’s belly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Haga’s forehead.

“Sleep well, Haga-kun. Hope you don’t dream of _too_ much candy.” Pegasus whispered softly, moving to get out of the bed to change into something comfortable so he could go to sleep as well.

He could already tell Haga would be very demanding of his attention the next day, so he needed a good night of rest to keep up with it.

Pegasus didn’t mind though. He rather much enjoyed showering Haga with attention, and tomorrow would be no different.

He could hardly wait~!


End file.
